


【冢藏】某个冬日

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【冢藏】某个冬日

昼雪既薄又烈，自正午到傍晚，像老家老一代主妇们洗衣服时最喜欢用的那种去污渍粉。天边割开一道口子，漂白粉末成袋成袋地倾吐下来，风霜将它们化散到四面八方，在行人帽檐上留下苍老般的创痕，与天空厮磨，令天色洗去湛蓝妆面，暴露出原本昏黯浑浊的阴戾的本质。夜晚因而就这样来临了。雪止的第一夜，以蝗虫过境的姿态霸凌了城市的每一处角落，勃勃生机压得万物生灵皆不能喘气。街灯亮起的时候他站在病床前换掉一袋输液，走到百叶窗前屏着呼吸细看。第二天陪护床上醒来，天还灰濛濛他就爬起来推开窗看，好在它们都还在，不会像人类一样无缘无故地离开。第三日，孱弱一些的雪花从路面上被清走了，只留那些结冰滑层被清理工一道一道铲除，砌在大路两侧滥竽充数。

第四日就没那么美丽壮观了，雪块吐出草皮，像方面包片被抽走一圈面包边，只留中心堆砌着散散垮垮的雪碎在那上面，像一大把废弃的盐。时日久了，没有保护的边缘枯萎塌陷下去，好像一种食物腐败死去的过程。颜色倒还是很纯正的鹅绒白，白日阳光在正午一股脑统统倒下去，消融不了雪块薄薄一层肌理，这一瞬间，仿佛世上的光与热也不能拿它如何。然而随着水线逐日下沉，肌理下的五脏六腑也终于从完美雪白的胴体里浮凸而出，露出草地原本枯竭丑陋的内里，像躺在手术台上的病危病人开膛破肚，插满肺管的衰竭缩水的内脏器官一览无遗。

白石藏之介第一次见到这样清楚完整的内脏器官时才十四岁，从他躺在病床里的父亲身上。甚至那时他报读医科大学的意愿都未滋生。他捱着门用肩膀挡住妹妹的视线防她往病房内看。护士拉着照明灯的脖子往下拽，灼黄光色照在父亲薄得能描出整副骨相的面庞上，被廉价手术破开的内里显得如此鲜润粘稠，像菜市场上宰开的家禽。

他忍住肠胃里那份翻江倒海的不适，替休息的中年男人将床帘拉上。走到一层医院餐厅，看到餐盘上炒熟的猪肝，终于抓着筷子跑了出去，在洗手间盥洗台将早午饭吐得一干二净。

手冢国光不知从哪里听来这件事，总之这天过后他来探望，不再带水果或者单束新鲜花卉，而是常备一碗热粥或者白石藏之介舍不得花钱买的胃药。白日父亲躺在床上睡，白石藏之介到点了就轻轻将他摇醒，用温水给他服下药物再助他入眠。晚上白石藏之介趴在病床边轮夜班，手冢国光到点了将白石藏之介摇醒，非得看着他乖乖吃下药才给他披上空调毯，让他继续睡。

“你不要等我了，去德国吧。你还有很多梦想没实现。”白石藏之介有时候这样对他说，尽管心中比谁都不舍得。手冢国光不置一词，把红糖水倒在保温杯杯盖，仔细吹凉了才放到恋人手上。

“你等过我三年。”手冢国光说。

和手冢国光对他的所作所为相比，他等待手冢国光手疾痊愈的那三年实在抵不上什么。没准他还是手冢国光的恋慕者其中最傻的那一个。有时候去探望，不知道带他喜欢的诗集给他读，也不知道把外出垂钓的战利品展示给他看，傻乎乎地坐在他病床旁给他作手臂复健按摩，讲那种天根光听一句都要晕倒的差劲冷笑话，一讲就是大半日。夜间看护，他作息一向健康，睡得比需要照顾的患者还要快上几个小时。也不知手冢国光最后怎么还真看上了他，令一众医护患者都大跌眼镜。

“你笑一个嘛。”白石藏之介甜甜地说，拿着汤匙举到他嘴边。手冢国光梗着脖子，有点尴尬地拿余光看他，英俊面庞上的神色在放不下架子的迟疑和不回应是否太不近人情之间摇摆不定。最后嘴边扯出一个疑似向上的不成形的弧度，勉强也当做是白石藏之介胜利。

现在轮到他自己笑不出来了。

父亲出重症监护室第二日，白石藏之介在去异地亲戚家继续周转医药费用回来的路上，打开手机才看到姐姐的十八个未接电话。他抓着手机站在原地，公文袋里的钞票刚才还被他一路紧紧捂在胸口，被他不切实际的真心和期望捂得滚烫。他掉过头原路折回，敲开亲戚家的门。

刚借完他高额费用的亲戚虽然不大情愿，还是耐着性子给他开了门。“怎么了，藏之介？现在我手头上只有这些，如果不够，我到时候再想办法往你姐姐的卡上打一点。”

“您拿回去吧。”白石藏之介低着头，盯着地面说。

“什么？你是不是觉得我——”

“这些钱现在都用不上了。”白石藏之介轻声说。“您拿回去吧。”

他把纸袋放回亲戚手上，颤颤巍巍地出了屋宅门口。

医院原来不只是救人的地方，他这才明白，原来医院也是油锅地狱。死神若能开口说话，除了招魂，也势必不会提醒他什么话，不会站在病床前庄严地说，现在我要带走你爱的人了。你做好准备吧。病魔驾车驶在你身后，时刻准备超车到你手边，你转过头去看车上亲人被病痛榨取得面目全非的脸，原来看得久了也会习惯，心里的血口也就结痂了。可是死神其实不在这辆车上，真正的死亡就是现在，你眼前无暇顾及的一个毫无预备的弯道口。地狱哪有十八层，弯道口的车眨眼一念间落下高崖，你连用视野去眷恋最后一秒的机会也没有。走到崖口上，想倾下身去看那辆车的残骸，想去最后一秒缅怀死人的遗容，没有。白石藏之介被陌生的医护员工叫过来，穿过病房，甚至穿过他历来最不愿见的ICU，站在太平间跟前。他身边白衣口罩的男人好像从炼狱而来却伪装成天上神祗的使者。死和活只隔着一扇门，打开是阴曹地府，关上就是鲜活人间。白石藏之介掐着门把，把手心平白染上一层尸骸一样的冰凉，他才十八岁，就要往别人八十岁都没能碰过的地方去。

“他醒了。”护士说。

白石藏之介睁开眼睛。有个见习医生赶忙从他床边凑过来，伸出五指在他眼前晃晃，好像他是什么珍贵的实验观察素材。后来听旁边的医护人员说，他倒在验尸处门口，是手冢国光将他抱回病房。白石藏之介喝着护士递来的温水，默默地想，如今他的手好全了没有呢。他好久都没有分一点精力去关心过了，病魔是附在人思绪上最大的吸血水蛭。

手冢国光坐在他身边，打算给他削苹果，白石藏之介伸手轻轻抚上他挽起袖管下的手肘肌肤。“我重不重？”白石藏之介问他。

手冢国光停下削苹果的动作，低头认真思索了片刻，“和登山背包里的必备品相比，不算太重。”给隔壁病床换输液袋的护士听到了，没能忍住自己的笑声。

“我怕你的手肘，因为我又伤势复发了，那怎么办呀。”白石藏之介小心翼翼地说，看着他镜片映出的自己的脸。

“不用怕。”手冢国光回答他。又说：“你什么都别怕。”

下雪的日子只有短短那几天，终究在年前彻底画上休止符。住在东京，春天总是比冬天要长那么一点，他的祖母从前告诉他的。手冢国光牵着白石藏之介的手，领着他来到花市或者博物馆以及庙会。看着他像个学者一样蹲下来对着那些新鲜花卉挑挑拣拣，拿着自然博物馆纪念品区的眼镜猫头鹰玩偶朝自己比划，站在庙会摊位前，像只松鼠一样乖乖吃下手冢国光递来的所有关东煮。他等着春天来临，不止应当来临，更应该重回白石藏之介的面容上。“要是我们拍婚纱照那天你还学不会笑，我妈妈可要头疼了。”白石藏之介打趣他。

“我知道。”手冢国光回答他。又停顿片刻，然后补上一句很轻的话，“对不起。”他说。

白石藏之介知道他的话没完。这话尾以后的留白的一个休止符，还藏着一句是“我爱你。”

他不怕手冢国光有一天说，我很抱歉，又或者诸如我们是不合适的两个人，我要离开你了，这样足以毁灭世界的话。全世界都或许会憎恶他的污浊，可是手冢国光，白石藏之介敢咬定手冢国光到世界尽头也必定不会不爱他。手冢国光的网球生涯提早退役那日他去医院，茶发男人穿牵牛花色衬衫，没有躺在病床上，而是坐在看护凳上转头望着窗外乍泄的夏色，一只手轻轻扶着不自然呈直角垂下去的手肘。病床四方煞白，像病患死前幻想的牢笼，可因着他脸上的光明，正直与永不褪色的毅然坚定，那一刻他在白石藏之介眼中是牢房中临行的勇士，是史书上倾注血泪描述的，万千无惧为国捐躯的英雄之一，不惧火刑架和油锅的神明。他可以不当神明，白石藏之介在心中向上帝祈祷，他可以不是神，可是求求你，他一定要爱我。

他们并肩走在公园冰层尚未融却的瓷砖路面上，不得不与对方十指相扣，因为稍一不慎就会仰面倒地。途经公园中心的喷水池铜像，觅食的白鸽比雪还白净和殷勤，铺了满地地砖。他们走过去，从无数惊翅与羽翼中穿过，仿佛摩西分开红海。没有雪迹了，白鸽也愈发肥盈，看来寒冬真的要结束了。

很快他们就要迎来春日。春日连融雪都也会消失殆尽，那些枯死的生灵，丑陋的肝脏胴体与尸骸，白石藏之介靠在手冢国光肩头上，绝望又眷恋地想，自己是不是有一天也会变成那样，在冬季寒夜中死去，落在这片土地里，成为来年春光里新生命的养料与踏脚石。

END


End file.
